


Martino// the childhood serie

by sarasbookz



Series: Childhood [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Family Issues, First Crush, First Kiss, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Male Homosexuality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: ho già postato questa os su Wattpad nella raccolta "Tell me, do you still remember feeling young?" ma mi piaceva l'idea di postarla anche qui.è solo un tuffo nel passato di Martino, un trowback a quello che c'era prima di Niccolò.Martino ha un'enorme e spropositata crush per Giovanni
Relationships: Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta
Series: Childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Martino// the childhood serie

Sei da solo, davanti alla porta della classe. Stai aspettando il tuo migliore amico.

Lo guardi. È in fondo all'aula, sta parlando con la vostra nuova compagna di classe, la riccia mora.

Ti ha detto che è bella, ma a te non lo sembra così tanto.

Lo vedi lì, gli occhi azzurri e i ricci un po' scompigliati, e pensi che l'unico davvero bello è lui.

Giovanni l'hai visto talmente tante volte che ormai potresti ritrarlo ad occhi chiusi. La pelle ambrata, il suo sorriso, il modo in cui stringe gli occhi quando è arrabbiato... Tutto.

Lui ti ha detto, qualche mese fa, che non si ricorda com'è iniziata tra te e lui.

Ci sei rimasto male.

Tu te lo ricordi alla perfezione il giorno in cui lo hai visto la prima volta. Ti ricordi ancora che stavi giocando con le macchinine, seduto in cortile, e lui si è seduto di fianco a te e ha preso la tua preferita, quella rossa.

E anche se di solito ti arrabbiavi tanto, con quel bambino tutto ricci non ce l'hai fatta. E da quel giorno hai deciso che la tua macchinina preferita sarebbe stata la blu, perché la rossa la usava meglio lui.

Avevate otto anni.

Da quel giorno in poi non ricordi un solo momento in cui Gio non sia stato presente nella tua vita.

Ti ricordi quando hai iniziato le medie, ed eri felice solo perché finalmente saresti andato nella sua stessa scuola, ti saresti seduto con lui al banco, avresti fatto la strada con lui tutti i giorni.

Poi ha iniziato ad andare tutto male per te.

La mamma non era più sempre felice, non ti accompagnava più a scuola e non ti chiedeva più se avevi finito i compiti.  
A volte non ti preparava nemmeno più il pranzo quando tornavi da scuola.

E papà... Beh, lui non c'era mai.  
Lo vedevi pochissimo, e quando tornava a casa era sempre arrabbiato.

All'inizio non capivi, pensavi fosse colpa del lavoro se era nervoso.

Ma poi, un giorno, sei tornato a casa presto e hai sentito mamma e papà gridarsi contro.  
Avevi paura, non li avevi mai visti così.

Allora hai fatto l'unica cosa che ti è venuta in mente: sei uscito e hai suonato al campanello di casa di Gio.

Gli hai detto che mamma e papà stavano litigando, e che avevi paura.   
Ti ha fatto entrare.

Sei stato a dormire da Gio per un bel po' di notti in quel periodo.   
All'inizio era divertente. Giocavate alla play o parlavate di calcio e fumetti, e poi vi addormentavate.

Poi però Gio ha iniziato a parlarti della vostra compagna di classe, quella biondina dell'ultimo banco. Ti diceva che era bella, che si sentiva una strana cosa allo stomaco quando lei gli parlava...

E tu eri arrabbiato. Eri arrabbiato perché avevi paura che lei te lo portasse via. Avevi paura che lui non volesse più stare con te per colpa sua.

Più tardi, le tue paure cambiarono. E quella sensazione di cui lui ti parlava, quella delle cose che si muovevano nello stomaco, divenne il tuo incubo più grande.

Ci volle qualche mese prima che lo capissi. Avevi iniziato a sentirti male ogni volta che Gio era con te. Ogni volta che ti sorrideva, che ti accarezzava la schiena per consolarti quando eri triste, sentivi qualcosa risalire dalla tua pancia.

Non riuscivi a capire. Non eri malato. Stavi benissimo. Era solo che quando Gio ti guardava ti faceva male lo stomaco. E nonostante non fosse una bella sensazione, non volevi che smettesse. 

Ogni tanto ci avevi pensato, in realtà, che potessero essere le farfalle di cui ti parlava la mamma da piccolo. Quelle farfalle che ti venivano quando ti innamoravi. Le stesse che Gio sentiva per la ragazza bionda che ormai odiavi.

Ma no, non era sicuramente così. Giò era un maschio, e lo eri anche tu. Non poteva esistere una cosa del genere.

Ma ad un certo punto non avevi più potuto fare finta.

Eri in seconda media, al compleanno di Elia. Stavate giocando ad obbligo o verità, uno di quei giochi stupidi che non ti erano mai piaciuti, ma a cui partecipavi solo perché lo facevano tutti.

«Martino, obbligo o verità?». Marco ti guardava con sfida.   
«Obbligo.»

Se potessi tornare indietro a quel momento e scegliere verità, lo faresti subito. Forse non andresti nemmeno al compleanno di Elia, in realtà.

«Bacia Gio.»

Non ti ricordi quello che successe nei secondi successivi alle due parole che ti hanno cambiato la vita. Ricordi solo che dopo un po' vedesti Gio avvicinarsi a te sorridendo.

E tu chiudesti gli occhi, prima di sentire le sue labbra sulle tue.

In quel momento realizzasti che no, non c'era altra spiegazione.   
Quelle erano per forza farfalle, e avevano appena spiccato il volo.

Il bacio durò qualche secondo. Troppo poco, avresti pensato nei giorni successivi, ripensando a quel momento nel buio della tua camera.

Ti allontanasti da Gio per qualche giorno. Avevi paura di essere malato. Non pensavi fosse possibile per un ragazzo provare certe cose per il suo migliore amico.

Non volevi parlarne con nessuno. Non volevi vedere nessuno.   
Ti rifiutavi di accettare la realtà.

Dopo tanto tempo tornasti a dormire a casa tua. Ignorasti Gio per diversi giorni.

Poi lui si presentò alla porta di casa tua e ti chiese cosa fosse successo. Ti chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Gli dicesti di no.

Tornaste amici, ma nulla fu più come prima.

È passato del tempo da quando hai capito che Gio non è solo un amico per te.   
Due anni, per l'esattezza.

Hai scoperto tante cose in questi due anni. Hai scoperto che non sei malato, ma che sei semplicemente diverso da Gio e dagli altri tuoi amici. Cercando su internet, hai scoperto che esistono tanti ragazzi che si innamorano di altri ragazzi, così come ragazze che amano ragazze.

Il problema è che tu, nel tuo quartiere, sei l'unico.

L'unico gay. Quella parola ti fa paura. Non riesci nemmeno a pensarla.

Non hai detto a nessuno quello che hai scoperto su te stesso.

Non lo hai detto alla mamma, che è sempre più triste e distante. Non lo hai detto a papà, che a casa ormai non ci torna quasi mai e quando lo fa non parla con nessuno.

Non lo hai detto, ovviamente, nemmeno a Gio.

Ti senti in colpa, perché lui non ha segreti con te. Tu, invece, gli stai nascondendo una cosa davvero importante.

Lo guardi di nuovo. Sta ancora parlando con la riccia. Credi si chiami Laura, ma in realtà non è che ti interessi molto.

Lei sta raccontando qualcosa che deve sembrare divertente, almeno per la sua amica bionda. Giò invece non sembra molto coinvolto nel discorso. Si gratta la nuca come fa sempre quando non vuole dare a vedere che si sta annoiando.

Laura lo guarda con uno sguardo che ti sembra quasi famelico. Si vede che pensa sia bello.

Sposti lo sguardo da lei alla sua amica, la roscia. Sta guardando anche lei Gio. Non ride, lo guarda e basta.

Ti è simpatica lei. Si chiama Eva, te lo ricordi perché la prof ha fatto quello stupido gioco di presentazioni, e tu eri proprio accanto a lei.

Guarda Gio, proprio come Laura. Come se fosse facile non guardarlo, pensi.

Però Eva lo guarda in modo diverso. Non è lo sguardo famelico di Laura. È uno sguardo di ammirazione, lo sguardo di chi capisce di avere davanti una persona speciale.

Eva lo guarda cercando di capire quello che pensa, seguendo tutto ciò che dice senza perdersi una parola. Spera disperatamente di riuscire a comprendere quello che il ragazzo pensa, quello che dice, ma sa già che non ci riuscirà mai, perché Giovanni è un'altra cosa rispetto a voi.

Eva guarda Gio come lo guardi tu. Non vede solo i suoi occhi azzurri mozzafiato, i capelli morbidi e il sorriso che illumina tutte le giornate.  
Vede il modo in cui gli si illuminano gli occhi quando parla, il modo buffo che ha di arricciare le labbra, i piccoli nei adorabili sul suo volto.

Sei sicuro che anche Eva veda quello che vedi tu in Gio, e la cosa ti fa paura.   
Hai paura che la rossa possa distruggere l'equilibrio che ti sei creato. L'equilibrio che si regge sul fatto che se anche Gio non sarà mai tuo, anche se non ti amerà mai come tu lo ami, non c'è nessuno che possa dire di conoscerlo meglio di te.

«Ei zì, ci sono. Stavo parlando con Laura.»

Sorridi a Giovanni, fai qualche battuta sul fatto che col suo fascino le conquista tutte, e poi via.

Adesso davanti alla porta della classe c'è Gio con te, ma continui a sentirti solo.


End file.
